


Baby, I'm Preying On You Tonight

by Kits4Kat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowing, Bottom Liam, Fingering, I Don't Even Know, I lost the plot somewhere along the lines to smut, Liam hates ("hates") Zayn, Liam just turned 18, M/M, Niall is that party animal that ignored that Liam didn't want to go to the bar, Probably a borderline daddy kink, There was a scarf blindfold at some point, Top Zayn, Zayn owns the bar, louis is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kits4Kat/pseuds/Kits4Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just turned 18 and Niall decided to force him to go to a bar for his birthday. But who should Liam run into, but Zayn Malik. A childhood crush that had screwed with his head and hasn't seemed to change a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Preying On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote. I had a plot, but then I lost it to the smut. Sorry about that. Hope it's alright. Haven't written smut in a while. The title is from "Animals" by Maroon 5. Visit me on tumblr at either kits4kat . tumblr . com or waitinghopingforthehappyending.tumblr.com. Kits4kat is also my twitter handle, but I'm not on it often. But feel free to come say hi if you liked it. :3 
> 
> Constructive criticism is super welcome. Please help me improve.

It was finally Liam’s eighteenth birthday, and he knew the his friend Niall had been planning something for ages. But, it’d be a lie to say he was excited for whatever Niall had been planning. Niall was a notorious party animal and Liam just knew that he’d end up being dragged to some random club. He did not want to end like one of those people that got drunk and ended up in some random person’s bed the next day. Liam thought that was a rather shitty way to lose your virginity. He wanted to be in love. In deep, deep love. He was old fashioned. Sue him. 

His nerves continually pushed themselves to the surface as he waited for the phone call telling him that his ride was here. He was going to be sick. He wished Harry could come. But Harry was too young, and unlike Niall, he didn’t want to get a fake ID just so he could go clubbing. He was perfectly content to wait. 

Liam was jittery as searched through his closet for something decent to wear. He should go with a white shirt. That way Niall won’t be able to lose him and he won’t get murdered. He might even glow a bit which is a huge plus in his opinion. So he went simple with a white t-shirt that hugged his body but had about three buttons near the top that he left open. He almost considered going with a denim vest over it, but decided that might not make him glow as brightly. Do people even glow at clubs? Liam didn’t know, but he sure hoped he would. He hoped Niall would too. That way they could never lose one another. It seemed like a great plan. 

For his bottoms he went with some black skinny jeans that weren’t too skinny. They gave him room to breathe, and he greatly appreciated that. After pulling them on, he looked at himself in the mirror. God his hair. He hated his hair. It was all curly and annoying. He thought it always looked messy, and he never knew what do about it. So he just kind of awkwardly ruffled his hair and ran a brush through it a couple more times. It looked the same. Ugh. 

Not wanting to spiral into a vortex of self-hatred, he decided it was best to leave it alone and hope for the best. Instead, he went looking for his batman belt. Holding it up to the mirror, he proudly thought that this would ward of most potentially interested people. At least he hoped it would. He really wasn’t interested. He just wanted to hang out with Niall and do fun things that required keeping his clothes on. So after he’d fastened it around his waist, he went to look for his phone since he hadn’t heard it go off and he was sure that Niall should be here by now. However, on his way to look for his phone, he noticed a checkered scarf laying on the ground. Scarfs are good, right? This will give him a douchey look, right? Tying, it around his neck he left his room. 

As he left his bedroom, he heard loud knocking on the front door. He ran to it, hoping the person hadn’t been knocking for too long. He hoped it was someone with a present or- Nope. It was just Niall. Never mind. "Why didn't you just come in?" 

Niall gave him a cheerful look and a pat on his back. "It’s hard to get in a locked door when you left your keys on the other side of it," he explained. 

Oh of course Niall would do that. "Glad you at least remembered where we lived. Also, why didn't you call first?" 

"I did call. Three. Fucking. Times. You arsehole. I've been waiting outside for like ten minutes. You are very lucky that it isn't cold out or I would have kicked you right in the nuts as soon as I got in here," he paused briefly to emphasize his point with a kicking motion before continuing with, "So are you ready to get smashed?" 

Liam was not. 

*** 

When they finally arrived at the club they were greeted by a large man at the door. “Well if it isn’t, Mr. Horan. This the young man you were telling me about?” He looked at Liam and offered him a smile. Liam accepted and returned it.

“That’s him alright. The fawn will finally start growing some antlers! And maybe he can use him to mark a notch in his bedpost.” Niall laughed and poked the man in his side with his elbow and he joined in the laughter soon after. Liam did not. He didn’t find it funny.

“Niall, that’s not what I came here for and you know it!” He protested.

Niall didn’t start laughing and just slapped him hard on the back. “It may not be what you came here for, but it may be what you get. Live a little! C’mon, mate. Let’s go. We’re alright, aren’t we, James?”

James nodded. “Anything for you boys. Have fun in there! Oh! And make sure to tell Louis who you are and he’ll give you free drinks.”

“You guys are the best!” Niall proclaimed as he led Liam inside.

Maybe Liam would get smashed. It seemed like the only way he’d be able to enjoy this monstrosity of a night. The music was deafening and he was surprised that he hadn’t been able to hear it outside. He followed Niall, not really knowing where he was taking him, but he assumed that it would be to meet this Louis person James hadn’t mentioned. At least he hoped that’s where Niall was taking him. There were so many people around that, had he not been holding onto Niall’s wrist, he would’ve lost him. Being around all of this people was making him hot and not in the good way that would have been bad in this situation, but in a bad way, that would be bad in any situation. 

Not paying too much attention to the people around him, he wasn’t prepared to bump into someone in all black. Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled as he tried to keep up with Niall. 

"No problem, Payne." 

As soon as those words reached his ears, he dropped Niall's wrist and whipped around. "Zayn."

"The one and only," he replied with a bow of his head. "So what brings the cry baby here?" he asked with a smirk. 

There it was again. That condescending attitude that Liam had grown up around. He hated it, but Zayn looked so good. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail except for one strand and- Liam turned around quickly and saw Niall standing there looking at him questioningly. His eyes flickered between the two of them before Liam grabbed onto Niall's hand and motioned for him to lead on. Niall obliged quickly, for which Liam was thankful. He didn’t hear anything else from Zayn. 

When they finally got to the bar, Niall turned around quickly. “Dude! That guy was totally hitting on you! And he was hot! Wait, you do consider him hot, right?”

Liam shuffled his feet awkwardly and dropped Niall’s hand. “Yeah, he was nice looking…”

“Nice looking! I’m not even into penises, but that guy was like heaven! Did you see his cheekbones?” Niall exclaimed. 

Liam shrugged. Now he really needed to get drunk tonight. “So where’s this “Louis” James mentioned? I would really like some free drinks now.” 

Niall smiled. “Oh, I see! You need some liquid courage to get with him. All right then,” he paused for a second to move closer to the bar and yell, “Loueh! Come meet Leeyum!” 

It wasn’t long before a brown mop of hair appeared in front of the two of them . “So this is the birthday man! Isn’t he just the cutest thing? Look at those curls!” Louis reached out and pulled at one, “Boing! Ah, I just love curls! I need a boyfriend with curls… Hey, do you want to do me a favor?” 

Niall gave Louis a stern look. “Not this one, mate. I promise I’ll introduce you to someone else soon. His curls- oh I can’t even began to compare their fucking curls. Harry’ll win by a landside and don’t even get me started on his fucking eyes. They’re green, you know…” Niall seemed to want to continue, but Louis cut him off. 

“Alright, alright. I get it! But he must be some sort of god if he tops this one here.” He gave Liam a firm pat on the shoulder and smiled at him.  
Liam smiled back, “So what do you recommend I get to drink?”

Louis’s smile twisted into something that probably should’ve have warned Liam that taking that drink was a bad idea.

He didn’t want to pay attention.

***

Three of whatever Louis had given him later, Liam was wasted. “Y’know wut, Lewis,” Liam slurred as his elbow slid further away from the center of his body, “There wuz this guy I saw earlier and I knowwwww himmmmmmmm. I had the hugesttt crush on ‘em when I wuz in high school. But he wuz sucha jerk. A big ol’ meanie. Meanie, meanie, mean, meanpantsed Zaynie. I like meanie Zaynie though. He wuz so nice sometimes and have you seen ‘is cheekbones?” Suddenly, Liam’s face hit the bar and he was very confused. He didn’t remember his face being this close to the bar. He rubbed the bar with his cheek and his hands. Such a nice bar. Such a nice, nice, wooden, hard bar. 

“You having fun there?” 

Liam knew that voice. He didn’t want to hear that voice. He was a meanie. “Yes. This bar is much nicer than you ever were. And so is Loueh! He’s my favorite. He asked me to be his boyfriend earlier, but Niall said that he was gonna show him Harry. Harry gets everyone. I want a somebody…” Liam looked over at Zayn who was giving Louis a strange look. “Not you though. I don’t want you to be my somebody. You’re a meanie.” 

Zayn turned his head to look at Liam and then back at Louis. “Can I borrow this one?”

“I’m not sure he wants to go with-”

“Thanks,” Zayn cut him off and grabbed Liam’s arm, “Let’s go, babe.”

“I don’t wanna,” Liam protested, but he didn’t resist too much, “and ‘m not your babe. ‘m my own babe.”

“What?” Zayn giggled, “You’re so drunk.”

“You giggle pretty,” Liam paused to poke Zayn’s cheekbone, “And you have nice cheekbones.”

“It’s making it easier that you’re drunk, but I really would’ve preferred you to be sober for this conversation.” Zayn dragged him over to a wall and put him up against it. 

“What conversation?” Liam asked as he stared into Zayn’s eyes. They’re so pretty. Zayn has such pretty eyes. 

Zayn laughed that heavenly laugh of his. “You realize that you are pretty much saying everything out loud, right?” 

Oops.

“That too.” Zayn rested his forearm on the wall above Liam’s head as Liam looked away. “Look at me.” Zayn grabbed Liam’s chin and moved it to look at him. “I’ve been waiting so long for this day.” 

That confused Liam. Liam didn’t understand that. He wanted to ask Zayn about that, but all that came out was, “Pretty.”

Zayn shook his head. “I really need to you sober up a bit for me. Can you atleast try, baby?” Zayn leaned in and his lips almost connected with Liam’s. If Liam tilted his head up just a bit they would touch and then Liam would would finally live his shameful childhood fantasy. Just one little- Zayn moved his head. Liam puffed out his bottom lip, but Zayn just shook his head again. “Oh don’t do that to me. I can't take that until you're in your right mind," he paused to lean in close to Liam's ear, "We'll have a lot of fun then." He shifted his hips closer to Liam's and blew on his ear. "I'll take you apart with my hands and my tongue. And to top it all off, I'll use this," he tugged on Liam's scarf to apply a light pressure to his throat, " in a creative way or two." 

Liam pushed his hips forward into Zayn's, and his breathing quickened. He needed the friction and he needed Zayn to either keep talking like that or put his lips to good use. But of course, Zayn wouldn’t actually do something that Liam wanted him to do. Instead, Zayn took a step back and made this weird, “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” noise before saying, “Not yet. Patience, babe. We’ve got time. Let’s go get you some water. That might help you a little bit. Maybe.” Zayn didn’t move immediately. He ran a hand through Liam’s hair and blew on his ear again. “The sooner the better, but I really don’t want to move yet.”

Liam smiled. If getting some water is what it took to get in this man’s pants, then getting some water is what Liam was going to do. Grabbing Zayn’s hand, he led them back to the bar without tripping more than three times. “Louis, I would like some water. Zayn says that we can’t do it until I am semi-sober so I would like to be semi-sober.” 

Louis gave him a look before saying, “Well, I think you’re on your way. Your speech is clearer, but you’re still being overly honest so. You may have maybe an hour or two until you’re fully sober as long as you just drink this water,” he paused to hand him the water, “But you also may no longer want to ‘do it’ if you wait that long so… maybe just give it thirty until you dance or dry hump or something.”  
Liam thought about this really seriously. “I think I like dancing.”

Zayn sat down next to him at the bar. Liam could feel him looking at him and it made his skin burn. But it shouldn’t. Zayn had been cocky and arrogant from the moment Liam laid eyes on him freshmen year. Zayn had been a junior, but they didn’t officially meet until that summer. Zayn had been rude, but whenever Liam had been too upset, Zayn would back off or do something nice and it just always confused Liam. It was especially horrible when school had started again. It was Zayn’s final year, but he never said anything to Liam at school. He’d practically disappeared after graduation. Liam hadn’t come out of his room for a month unless it was to eat or use the bathroom. 

He took a sip of his water and gave a sidelong glance at Zayn. He’d screwed with Liam’s brain when they’d only been friends. What would he do now if he had the chance? Liam smirked. Fuck what he’d said earlier. He would do what Zayn had done to him. He was going home with him tonight. He was definitely still not quite in his right mind if that was his plan, but he might could make it look like he was so that Zayn would put his hands on him again. 

After he’d finished his first glass of water he looked at Zayn and smiled. He was alert enough now that he was already doubting his plan, but Niall was right. He needed to live a little and screwing with his childhood crush was one way to do that. Alright, Liam, think arrogant and cocky. “You ready?”

Zayn gave him an amused smile. “I’ve been ready since the moment you walked into me. But I still don’t think you’re quite ready for this,” as he said that, Zayn’s eyes wandered down to his own groin and he rubbed his hand against his inner thigh. 

Liam watched every second of the act and swallowed thickly when he looked back into Zayn’s eyes. In retaliation for that rude thing, Liam dragged his teeth over his bottom lip and gripped his empty glass loosely and rubbed his hand up and down it once. Zayn noticed and he licked his lips pensively. “If you don’t think I’m ready, then how bout we pass the time till I am by dancing like Louis suggested. Think I’m ready for that?” He made sure that it sounded like a challenge. He would never backed down from a challenge.

Zayn narrowed his eyes like he knew what Liam was doing. Liam was almost worried that Zayn would make him drink more water before he finally consented, “Fuck. You always knew what to say even when I tried so hard. Lead the way.” He’d thrown the challenge right back at Liam like he didn’t actually expect Liam to follow through. Oh, Liam would show him.

He didn’t know what song was playing, but he didn’t really care what it was. All that matter was that it was something he could move to. So, he got up off the bar stool and walked backwards slowly into the crowd of bodies and watched as Zayn followed him and got closer and closer. He could feel the music flowing through him, the beat coursed through his blood and he knew what he had to do. After they'd gotten closer to the middle, he turned around and backed up into Zayn. He felt Zayn's hands pull him closer, and he tilted his head back to rest on Zayn's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck, he pushed his butt back into him. He felt his breath ghost over his ear. Zayn's hands worked their way up under Liam's shirt and held Liam securely against his body. He took advantage of the situation by moving his hips in slow circles, making sure to push back with a little extra force when his ass made it back to Zayn's groin. It made him make a small, breathless moan every time that did things to Liam. They weren't exactly bad things, but it was hard to be cocky when you were sporting a semi. Though Zayn seemed to work it quite well. 

He felt Zayn's lips brush over his neck, so he moved his head to the side, granting him better access. "That's it, baby. You're being so good for me." 

At those words, Liam turned around and pressed him groin against Zayn's and looked right into his eyes, "Actually, I like to think that I'm being really bad tonight." He tugged lightly at Zayn's bottom lip, not breaking eye contact. 

Zayn tensed up a bit before saying with a smirk, "Oh, but you're perfectly good at it." Before Liam could even begin to respond, Zayn captured his lips and any doubt that Liam had earlier possessed or feeling on losing his virginity were flew completely out of the window as he melted into Zayn. 

*** 

Zayn was like electricity and Liam could feel him flowing through him. His entire body was tingling and wherever Zayn would touch him, caught fire. It was exhilarating. Between broken gasps and moans, Liam managed to choked out, "How'd you know there's a room up here?" 

Zayn paused with his mouth at his neck and mumbled into it, "M' dad owns the place. I stay up here when I need to stay over for business." His fingers ran up and down Liam's body before taking his shirt off his shirt. The look in Zayn's eyes sent a shiver down his spine. "God, your body is..." He licked a stripe from Liam's neck, down to his jeans. "Can I?" He asked, hovering over the button. 

Liam didn't even bother responding with words; instead decided to just buck his hips up a little. Zayn responded by unbuttoning and unzipping them with his teeth. "Someone seems eager," Zayn said, blowing lightly over Liam's cock and chuckling. He grabbed Liam's underwear between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, his eyes staring straight into Liam's. Releasing them before the tip even broke free, he moved up Liam’s body and lingered over his mouth. “Can I do something else first?” 

Liam stared at Zayn’s mouth. “Do I get a kiss first?” 

Zayn smiled smugly before leaning in and immediately mapping out every single corner of Liam’s mouth with his tongue. When he finally pulled back, Liam’s breathing was rough and Zayn’s pupils had threatened to consume the majority of his eyes. “‘s that good enough?” 

Liam nodded quickly. He just wanted more. He wanted out of his pants, wanted Zayn to do something, wanted to never leave Zayn’s bed. He’d wanted this for years now. He just hadn’t wanted to admit it.

Zayn slowly unwrapped the scarf from Liam’s neck and lifted Liam’s head. “Do you trust me?” Liam wasn’t sure that he did, but he also wasn’t sure that he cared, so he just nodded again as Zayn wrapped it around his head and over his eyes. Something about not being able to see was terrifying to Liam, but at the same time, he was even more turned on than he’d been when he had thought for sure that Zayn was about to suck his cock. “That’s it, baby. Now let’s get you out of these.” He felt Zayn’s fingers tuck underneath the waistband and finally free his dick from the unheavenly confines of underwear. Rolling his hips upwards, he hoped Zayn would get the hint. Relief swept over him as he felt a hand wrap loosely around his dick and move along the length a few times before bringing it to its full glory. Then a wet heat enveloped his manhood. The heat spread throughout his entire body and his pulse quickened. All he could think about was Zayn’s tongue swirling around the tip, occasionally nudging it’s opening, and how deep he was taking it, but never allowing Liam to move his hips, even as much as he tried. He licked up and down the vein on the underside, grinning when felt Liam shiver under his hands. 

“More,” Liam breathed out, tired of being teased. Zayn knew that he wasn’t doing enough to make Liam come, and he liked it that way, so he completely ignored Liam’s plea and stopped touching cock all together. 

Liam felt the bed shift as Zayn got up and sat up to take off the blindfold before he felt a hand over his eyes, keeping the scarf in place. “Sh, sh, sh. I’m getting the lube and condemn.” Liam felt Zayn’s hand move down his face to his chin and pressed lightly, trying to get Liam to open his mouth. He complied immediately and felt as Zayn lifted his own hand to his mouth before moving away for a moment and saying, “Put two in your mouth and don’t start sucking until I tell you too.” Liam did even though he was super confused. He heard Zayn open and close a drawer before feeling him climb on top of him and hover above his lower abdomen before setting something down beside them. “Suck.” Liam did. “I want you to show me what you would do if those fingers were my cock,” he paused to roll his fully clothed ass down on Liam’s dick, “Show me how you would make it hard. Show me how you would lick it and gag around it all to make me a mess.” Zayn leaned in closer, “Show me how you would end up more of a mess than me, getting off on sucking cock like a little slut.” He grabbed Liam’s free hand and forced it to stay where it was before pressing down on Liam’s length again causing Liam to release a animalistic moan around his fingers. “How much do you want it, Liam? How much do you want this?” Zayn asked as he guided Liam’s free hand to his own crotch. It was almost as hard as Liam’s and that thought made Liam buck his hip up to brush his cock against Zayn’s ass with another moan. Zayn chuckled and said, “You can take out your fingers now. I have something better for you to do.” 

Liam withdrew his fingers slowly, hoping it would affect Zayn the way he was. “What?” he asked, his voice rough from the sucking. 

Liam felt a bottle being pressed into his hand. “I want you to get yourself ready for me. Can you do that?” He swallowed thickly as he felt Zayn’s eyes on him. He’d never fingered himself before. He’d thought about it, but the thought had always sent thrill of terror down his spine. Here and now, the thought only sent a shiver of anticipation through him. Zayn would be watching him the entire time. His pulse quickened as he nodded slowly. “That’s m’ boy. So good for me…” 

Liam opened the bottle and poured the lube onto his hand as Zayn removed himself from the bed once again. He didn’t try and see what Zayn was doing this time; instead placed the lube back on the bed. Turning over, he got on his hands and knees, taking the hand with lube on it and tracing his hole. The lube was cold, but the thought of what was to come kept him hot. He was worried, but he could do this. With a shuttery breath, he poked a finger in. The feeling was strange but not quite unpleasant. He wiggled it in further and moved it around a bit, just trying to get used to the feeling of something inside of him.

“That’s it, Liam,” hearing Zayn saying his name did weird things to him, “Can you go on and put in another one? Stretch yourself out for me?” Liam nodded even though he wasn’t sure that Zayn would be able to see it and added another one like he was told. There was a slight burn, but Liam worked through it as he scissored himself. “Liam, I can’t see your cock, so I want you to flip back over like you were originally,” he paused as he watched Liam do it, “Now spread your legs a bit and let me see that monster of yours.” Liam quivered as he slowly opened up his legs to expose himself fully. Zayn could see everything now, Liam was sure of it. Liam slowly added in his third finger and felt around for his spot. His mouth was hanging open from the frustration. He wanted more than his he wanted something else. Thrusting up into himself, he brought up his free hand to his mouth. These fingers, they were Zayn’s dick that he wanted so much. Zayn had said so himself. He needed this, so he took them into his mouth, letting out a low moan. He penetrated himself in both holes over and over again. 

Suddenly, his lower fingers found that tight little bundle of nerves that made Liam arch his back off the bed. “Zayn,” he breathed out as he hit it again, “Need you…” He heard Zayn cough from somewhere across the room and then he heard his zipper. Withdrawing his fingers from his mouth, he called out to Zayn again who answered by sitting back on top of him. 

“You want this that much?” Zayn asked as he guided Liam’s head to his fully erect dick. Liam nodded enthusiastically before kissing the tip lightly. 

“Want you so much,” he hummed as he pressed wet kissed along the shaft. 

Zayn made a low, appreciative noise before tapping on the hand that was in Liam’s ass just as Liam was taking the head of Zayn’s cock into his mouth, and said, “Make sure to keep going here too, and I’ll give you a reward.” 

Liam moaned around Zayn and started thrusting into himself again slowly. He took Zayn’s cock as deep as he could and started moving up and down it, timing it with the thrust of his fingers. He made sure to hit his prostate continually and was so caught up in what he was doing that he was shocked when Zayn started to lazily stroke him. “That’s it, baby. Keep going and I’ll let you come.” Liam tongued at the slit before sucking lightly at the head and going back down. He wanted to come so back. He’d been on edge for so long and the feeling of Zayn’s hand on his cock was almost too much for him. He started rutting up into Zayn’s hand and Zayn tightened his grip a bit and stroked it in time with Liam going down on him. A tight heat was building in the pit of Liam’s stomach and it wasn’t long before he went rigid and came noiselessly, his mouth still around Zayn’s throbbing member. 

“Zayn,” Liam breathed out while he was coming down from his orgasm.

Zayn ignored him and captured his lips in a heated kiss, even though they’d just been wrapped around his dick. He bit lightly at Liam’s bottom lip before breaking away and running a finger along Liam’s sensitive dick. He wasn’t completely soft, but he wasn’t sure that he was ready to continue this soon, even if Zayn hadn’t come yet. Liam heard the bottle open with a clack and knew that he really didn’t have much say in the matter. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited that they were still going to do it though. “Put this on me,” Zayn said, handing Liam the condom. He didn’t even bother wasting time. He still wanted that in him. He’d wanted it in him longer than he’d care to admit. So he placed tugged it over Zayn’s cock in record time (which wasn’t saying much because that was the first time Liam had ever done it). “Good boy. Now put the lube on it,” he paused to hand Liam the bottle, “and don’t forget to put lube down there too. Want your first time to feel good.” Liam nodded and did as he was told before wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck and kissing him. 

Zayn smiled into the kiss and positioned himself at Liam’s opening. “You ready?” he asked, the concern obvious in his voice. Liam nodded without hesitation. The concern hadn’t been something he’d expected, but he was grateful for it. 

Zayn kissed him again as he was pushing in and Liam gasped. The feeling was painful. This was nothing compared to his fingers, but under it all, there was a heat that refused to go away. For a few minutes they stayed just like that, Zayn bottomed out in Liam. 

“You can,” Liam began softly, not sure if he was ready or not, “You can start moving, I think.” 

Zayn nuzzled lightly into Liam’s neck and started pulling out again. The burn was painful, but there was something behind it that let Liam know that it would get better soon. After a few slow thrusts, Liam told Zayn to go and faster and it wasn’t much longer until he was crying out, wanting to come again. Zayn just smiled and said, “Patience, babe,” and kissed his forehead. Zayn was ruthlessly and repeatedly hitting his prostate and Liam had a hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it in time with Zayn’s thrusts. 

“Zayn, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” Liam didn’t get the chance to finish saying it before he was coming all over both of their chests while Zayn kept pounding him through it. It wasn’t long after that until Zayn came too, stealing an open-mouthed kiss from Liam and moaning into his mouth. 

For a bit they both just lied there, panting and sweaty. Zayn would press an occasional kiss to his neck or jaw, but for the most part they kept still. 

“Zayn,” Liam finally said, breaking the silence, “Can I take off my scarf or…?” 

Zayn just chuckled and rolled off of him, removing the scarf after he’d hit the bed. There was no longer any light in the room, except for what was streaming through the window from the street light. 

Liam turned on his side to look at Zayn who grabbed Liam’s hand and held it between them. At some point during the the night, Zayn’s ponytail had come undone and his hair was long and unruly. Liam ran his free hand through it and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He wasn’t sure what his plan had been earlier, but it had been stupid and there was no way that he would follow through with it. 

Zayn smiled in response to the kiss and he squeezed Liam’s hand. “Go to sleep, Payne.” 

Liam didn’t know why he didn’t just close his eyes, but he just had to ask, “Will you be here when I get back up?”

Zayn pulled Liam into him and kissed the top of his head. “Yeah. I’ll be here.” 

Liam smiled into Zayn’s chest and hummed lightly before closing his eyes.

As he was drifting off, he heard Zayn mumble into the top of his head, “Happy birthday, Payno.” It was followed by a light kiss and Liam couldn’t help but smile just a little bit bigger.


End file.
